Mine
by HoodedSpellcaster
Summary: Xemnas hates to share, and Larxene's going to pay the price for forgetting that. Implied Marluxia x Larxene. XEMLAR oneshot.


Xemnas x Larxene 112 / Mine

Warnings: Rape, slight violence, slightly bad language. My grammatical errors...

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios/Disney respectively. I own nothing but this story.

A/N: Happy XemLar day! (the first of December, yay!) I wanted to write a collection of Larxene oneshots (there will be probably twelve of them~) because she is one of my favorite OrgXIII members and I wanted to write from her point of view.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a rather dull morning in The Castle That Never Was. Our Superior, the king of misfits, had assembled all of us into the Round Room for one of his 'I'm-going-to-bother-all-of-you-for-no-apparent-reason' meetings. I had been called back right before I had left for my mission in Halloween Town, and I was rather pissed off because of it. Actually I was as frigging annoyed as a Nobody could be.

We were all there, sitting patiently on our thrones as Xemnas was holding forth his own intentions about completing Kingdom Hearts and getting back our long lost hearts. After an hour Xemnas declared the meeting was over and we were free to go and return to our missions. Nothing new was learned and a useless interrogating mission was still waiting for me.

"Number XII", Xemnas said before I could leave. "Sit down." I frowned. What was it now? His voice was monotonic as ever, not giving away a single hint of what he was thinking. I shifted on my seat. There were only two of us here, me and him. Not even Superior's lackeys, Saïx and Xigbar, were here right now. Something was wrong.

"What is it now?" I asked, hopefully not too rudely. "I have a mission to go through."

"I know", Xemnas said, sounding rather amused of my hurry. The truth was I didn't like being under Xemnas' observing gaze.

"I've heard about your unfortunate encounters with other members", he continued, his lips quirking up into mischievous half-smile. Oh, shit, why does it have to turn into this? He was talking about our last day-off. Most of us had drunk a lot, including Axel and Xigbar. And me, and Marluxia, and Xaldin. And Luxord who's idea drinking had originally been. Oh, I almost forgot Demyx and his little strip show. Xigbar and Luxord had been completely smitten by that. I had to admit the party had gone a little off hand. I had still remains of the text 'Axel's bitch' tattooed over my breasts. It was like the worst joke ever. Who the hell had even got the idea to give the pyro those stupid permanent markers? It hadn't definitely been Marluxia.

Xemnas was looking down at me, waiting for some kind of reaction. I shook my hand. "It was just…"

"You're all my property", Xemnas said coolly, interrupting me. "Every single one of you. And I don't want anyone to mess with anything that belongs to me. I don't… share." He gazed at me. "And you, you belong to me, XII. Are you supposed to disagree?"

"No, Superior", I mumbled quickly, hoping to get away from the situation. "But…

"No 'buts', _Larxene._" He spat out my name as it would've been a dirty word, teleporting on my throne. "No excuses. Women always think they can get away from any situation by talking." He was now sitting on the side rest of my throne, arrogantly looking straight in my eyes. My anxiety grew as Xemnas began to talk again. I could have read every single word just from his lips.

"That's why you women are so… faithless."

I twitched. Every word was like venom. He started slowly unzipping my coat. My body obeyed my thoughts faster than I would have wanted, and I slapped his face as hard as I could. A small trickle of blood flowed from the corner his mouth. I saw the maleficent smirk curling his lips he pulled me into violent, bruising kiss, holding me still. I tasted the blood that was pouring from his lip. Disgusting taste of iron. I struggled but it just made him tighten his grips of my arms. My eyes widened when his tongue invaded my mouth, and I bit on him. Hard. It made him let go off me.

He glared at me for a split second, more furious than I had ever seen him being. Next I knew his hand was on my throat, partly choking me. "You truly don't understand your place", he snarled and pulled the zipper down with one swift movement, revealing first only my bra, and then my whole upper body.

"I _do_ understand!" I shouted. This was going way too far. Being my boss didn't mean he could affront me like this. I grabbed on Xemnas' hand. I was powerful, too. No way that I would just agree to be treated like that! "You better let go off me Xemnas…!"

He tightened his grip, ignoring me. "How pitiful", he groaned disappointedly, staring at my partly hidden cleavage. The text was still visible. "Number VIII much have had such _fun_ marking you his own. The little he knows…"

I growled, trying to resist him from looking at me like that, but I only made him raise his gaze. He glared at me icily. "If you try to oppose me", he whispered in my ear. "You might get turned into a Dusk…" He let go off my throat and I coughed. Damn him.

"What do you want?!" I groaned. My throat hurted.

Xemnas smirked. He grazed my chest, too gently after he had almost choked me. "I want you to show some respect", he said. "The way you'll never forget it…"

It was a threat, yet I squirmed under his touch. This was so uncomfortable, uncomfortable and so wrong. I shook my head. "I… I'm sorry", I mumbled. I didn't want this. This was a punishment. "Please, don't…"

His eyes gleamed dangerously. "If apologizing would be enough", he stated, violently turning me around. I gazed the floor, shocked. I hadn't remembered we were on so high. If I struggle, I'll fucking fall! I had to hold on the arm rest to stay on the throne. I stared at him over my shoulder.

"Why such a threatened face?" he asked. I gasped as his hand traveled up my thigh. "You actually like this, don't you?" He snorted. "Such a little bitch you truly are." I wanted to disagree, tell him he was wrong. I was no one's bitch, I belonged to no one. No one but…

There was a sound of a zipper opening, and it pulled my thoughts back to the moment. I knew what was happening next. I closed my eyes, hoping it would end before it even starts. I wanted this to be over.

"I am going to mark you my own now, whether you like or not", Xemnas hissed, pulling down my pants and panties. "And it' going to be painful."

I could feel him; he was poking my tights with his length, giving me a preview of what I was soon going to experience. Then, without another warning, he pushed into me. I cringed, holding back my scream. It hurted like hell, and he weren't even moving yet. I could hear him chuckling. He was enjoying my pain.

"You're very tight, XII", he said, a little malice in his voice. "Marluxia seem to not have touched you yet." I whimpered. He knew, he had known, the whole time about how I liked the Assassin's company. How I liked Marluxia. And now Xemnas was even madder. He pushed in again, even harder this time. This time I couldn't even stay silent. I cried out from the bottom of my lungs. But it didn't help me. It made the situation even worse.

"Say it, Larxene. Say it", he hissed, his fingers digging deeper on my hips as he continued ruthlessly abusing me. It felt like my insides were going to be torn apart. "Say you belong to me."

"I…! I belong to you…!" I cried out in pain. I just wanted him to stop.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since I had stopped counting minutes. Everytime I had thought I could take this pain he had changed the rhythm, the pace. Faster, harder, more painful. I thought he would never stop.

But then he let out a guttural moan, finishing what he had started, filling me. And it… it was over. It was finally over. I panted unevenly, flinching as he pulled away. I wanted just to collapse, lay there. Forget this ever happened. But he was still there, so I couldn't. I sensed Xemnas' satisfaction of this situation as I heard him pulling his zipper up.

Xemnas forced me to look at him as he stroked my cheek. He looked emotionless as always, like this hadn't affected him in any way. He didn't look like a mess like I did.

"Don't ever forget", he stated, his lips curling into a smirk. "Who do you truly belong."

He teleported away, leaving me alone to the Round Room. I was sweaty and exhausted, and so dirty. So used. Humiliated. I felt him dripping down my thigh. The pain had lessened only a little but I would remember this. I would never forget this.

I whimpered, curling into a little ball on my throne. I could never tell about this. I could never tell about this to…

I swallowed my tears. "…to Marluxia…"

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: So... that was my Xemxene fic, I hope you liked it. Rate and review~


End file.
